Final Destination
Official Description Final Destination is the final quest in the Silksong Quest Series and the first Ultra Legendary Quest. It will involve, some puzzles that can be brain nerving, but the quest also has a lot of monsters above level 350 and some that are level 799. Please bring the items you don't mind losing when doing this quest. Development Team * Developer: Berus, Valencia I. * Graphics: Christopher V., Aella L. * Quality Assurance: Hyper * Audio: Rena R., Mion S., Shion S., Bal'lak P. can be useful. * 115 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100914104248/runescapefanfiction/images/7/7f/Mounting4.png Mounting * Win a game of Castle Wars (On either side). |items= * Hammer * Chisel * 3,500,000 Coins * Extended Backpack Upgrade (To carry 28 more slots) * Stygium Platebody (x6) * Stygium Platelegs (x6) * Stygium Gloves (x6) * Stygium Boots (x6) * Eastern Silk (x6) * Red Dye (x13) * Black Dye (x13) * Silksong Cape (x7) * Best Quality Food, Armour, Weapon, and Potions you can find |kills= * Various monsters above level 205 * Necromancer (Level 210) * Shion (Level 687) * Lucien (Level 2000) }} Starting off * Head to Mikyo through the gates in Bamboo Forest. Once you reached the guild, inside you will see 6 soldiers of Tokaji. You begin to wonder, but to start the quest, talk to Mion (Note: Keiichi DOES NOT give the quest.). The conversation will follow: * Mion: Thank Saradomin it's you! * Player: What? What's going on? * Mion: I had at last completed my master plan! It's time we test it out on those pathetic chavs of Zamorakians they are! * Player: Err, what part do I play in all of this? * Mion: The best part of all! You have to help scale the area and find a way to sneak into Lucien's Castle to infiltrate his plans, so we can know everything what hes doing! * Player: (If completed Defender of Varrock) Of course! I did that with Hartwin when spying on Zemouregal! I'm sure Lucien will be no different! * Mion: Excellent, Excellent! I will send Steve with you to help. I need Barylstyx to help me out. * Player: Of course! * Mion: By the way Player... I have a confession to make... I kind of feel comfortable with Bayrlstyx. He is funny, nice and really good in combat. I think I may be in love with him... * Player: Eeerr... right... * Mion: Oh, and one last thing. * Player: Yes? * Mion: I need you to take this letter to Lanthus in the Castle Wars arena. It's really important. I will give you a Ring of Dueling. Now where did I place it... * (This only applies if you have the ring) Player: Don't worry about it Mion, I have one with me. * (This only applies if you do not have one) Mion: Ah, here it is! It has 2 charges, but it's well worth it! I recommend visiting there before you go to Lucien's Castle. * Player: Okay Mion, thanks! Delivery * You do not need to visit Castle Wars first, but Mion suggested it since you will need the breath for scaling out Lucien's Castle. Go and talk to Lanthus in Castle Wars by using the Ring of dueling (2) provided, or use your own and keep the Ring of Dueling for later use.. * Lanthus: Good day, how may I help you? * Player: You don't. I just want to give you this letter. * Lanthus: Hmm, for me? Okay. Let me just open it. * Lanthus: Ah, here we go! * Player: What does it say. * *Lanthus: You should keep the letter with you so then it won't get lost. It's very important. *Player: To Daemonheim then! *Lanthus: Before you leave, do you wish to have access to your bank account or check out your Castle Wars status? *You can choose to, but you don't have to. The Long Lost Member * Get to Daemonheim with your Kinship Ring and talk to Wiglaf to the west of Thok. * Wiglaf: Sorry, I'm too busy to talk- * Player: No, you are not busy to talk right now. You have mail. * You give the Letter to Wiglaf * Wiglaf: Oh! You mean that lad? Yes yes, I seen em. Hes over there. I am currently cooking him up food. * Player: Hmm... Does he need any help? * Wiglaf: Yes, are you good at getting into people's heads? * Player: No I'm not... but I know one person who can help. The Oneiromancer. * Wiglaf: Wait! That's the leader of the Moon Clan! * Player (If you have completed a bit of The Outcast Quest): Don't worry! The Moon Clan is fine with the Fremenniks now. It shouldn't be a problem for me getting on the island. * Player (If you have not completed that bit): Oh... I should get a Seal of Passage then. If you have Completed the Outcast Quest * If you have did a bit of The Outcast quest, you can head on to Lunar Isle without a Seal of Passage, since Baba Yaga broke yours, and you do not need to get another one. If you have not Completed the Outcast Quest * If you didn't do the bit of The Outcast Quest, you will have to get a Seal of Passage, otherwise you will be kicked off the island. Dream Seeking * Go to Lunar Isle and talk to the Oneiromancer. *Player: Good day Oneiromancer. *Oneiromancer: Good day to you too Player. *Player: Wait, did you just called me by my real name? *Oneiromancer: Well, we knew each other for a long time, so I figure, why not? *Player: True... Say, can you make a Dream Potion for me? *Oneiromancer: I think you should make it on your own, after all, you are an experienced adventurer now with skills over 100! *Player: But how do I make the potion? *Oneiromancer: You will need 6 Dwarf weeds, a vial of water from the Lunar Sea, and 3 Suqah teeth. *Player: I'm on it! You can use the Grand Exchange for Dwarf Weeds. Kill 3 Suqahs for their Teeth, but beware of their spells. The Vial you will have to make from scratch. First, you will need to get 2 Molten glasses from making it from Soda ash and Sand, then, you will need to enchant the glass by using it on a Redwood fire. To light Redwood logs, you will need 115 Firemaking, or you can get another player to do it for you. You will then need 106 Summoning to imbue the vial making it enchanted with summoning energy. Then, head to the coast south of Lunar Isle, and gather some water from the small stream of water leading into the sea. You will now have a Vial of lunar water (e). Use it with the 6 Dwarf weeds (requires 100 Herblore) on the Vial, and then put in the 3 Suqah teeth. Go back and talk to the Oneiromancer. *Player: I did it! I made my own Dream Potion! *Oneiromancer: Well done! I'm proud at you! Defragmenting * Head back to Wiglaf and talk to him. By now, you should be prepared to overcome a puzzle that will take long to complete, so it is recommended you take a small break, and get a snack or use the restroom and do other things you have to do before completing this part of the quest as it is said, to be one of the most frustrating parts of the quest. * Player: Hello, Wiglaf! * Wiglaf: Ello Player, you got the potion yet? * Player: Yes, I do! * Wiglaf: Good! You should be able to get into the young lad's mind. * Player: I shall get to it then! * Approach the Mysterious Person, and drink the Dream Potion. You will start to fall asleep near his arm, and you will appear in the Dream World like in Dream Mentor, Lunar Diplomacy and Quiet Before the Swarm. You will then see him. Talk to him. * Mysterious Person: H-hello- Wait, how did y-you get in my mind?!? * Player: Calm down, I'm Player. Who are you? * Mysterious Person: ... Satoshi. *The boy trembles a bit* * Player: Are you okay? * Satoshi: E-eh yes, I'm fine... I'm just wonder how you got here, that's all... * You will have 3 options: * 1 - I got here through a Dream Potion. * 2 - I got here because I am the Dream Walker. * 3 - Magic! * If you choose 1: * Player: I got here through a Dream Potion I made on Lunar Isle. * Satoshi: Ah... I love that place. Full of bunch of beautiful maidens and their wisdom... * If you choose 2: * Player: I got here because I am a Dream Walker. So yeah. * Satoshi: Really...? Weird. (Goes back to 1 and 3) * If you choose 3: * Player: Magic! I AM THE MAGIC MAN! * Satoshi: ... (Ends conversation) * If you choose 1, you will get the following: * Player: Yes, but do you remember anything? Because Mion sent me to- * Satoshi: Mion... That name sounds familiar. Does she have a twin sister? * Player: Yes, under the influence of Lucien! * Satoshi: ...who? * Player: Lucien, an evil Mahjarrat that wants to take over the world! * Satoshi: ... doesn't ring a bell. * Player: Hmm... I will have to try to find a way to make him remember, but how? * You will then see a Puzzle. Go over there and try to solve it. It's extremely easy as compared to the rest of the quest. It's a 3x3 puzzle that you can solve easily. Just follow how the shape looks, and you should be done. You will then get a cutscene. Everoyne will appear more transparent (including chat heads) since it's in such a amnesic quality. * Mion: ...are you ready for the festival Satoshi? * Satoshi: ..rly, just get... rea.d * It will end at that, you then go back to Satoshi and talk to him. * Player: A festival? What festival? * Satoshi: Oh, it's a festival called Wagata-.... Wagatash.... Uhh... I can't really remember. * Player: Time to dig in more deeper! * Satoshi: What do you mean...? * Player: Follow me! I will show you! * You will then see below, a huge giant maze. Climb down the ladder (it's 4 floors down) until you reach a pillar (on the 2nd floor). Tap it, and it will show up with a message: * This is a Checkpoint. If anything happens, like if you log out, it will return you to this spot. * If you exit the Dream or die, you will reappear here if you return by sleeping near Satoshi's arm. Go down 2 more steps, and you will be in front of the maze. * Satoshi: I don't really like Mazes... * Player: Just stay near me. I will guide you. * Beware, this maze has Monsters ranging from level 202-266. They all have "Hex" in front of their name, and they look like humanoid beasts (A few are snakes). Kill one, and you will receive a fragment of a memory. Each Fragment will build up more of the memory that Satoshi had before arriving on Gielinor mysteriously with the others. Though, it's a bit easier since Satoshi act as a Bank as well, so you can restock on food and potions if you ran out, but it's still hard since you will have to navigate, and level 73 Shadow Eaters will appear randomly and interrupt your banking at times. You will have to kill 13 of the monsters to gain a memory fragment. If you want, you can kill 2 more to gain a bonus cutscene. * When you kill all of them and exit through the Maze Barrier, a village will appear. Tag the checkpoint to save your progress otherwise, you will have to repeat the maze ALL over again. Talk to Satoshi. * Satoshi: That maze gave me a headache... how about you? * Player: Yeah... it gave me one too. * Satoshi: Well... I'm kind of remembering where I came from... I came from a place called Japan or something like that... * Player: So... Mion was lying... she DID came from a place called that! Ak-Haranu tells the truth then! * Satoshi: Hmm... Ak-Haranu... that's the man who found me... but I ran away. * Player: Are you related to anyone? * Satoshi: Satoko... my little sister. * Player: Interests? * Satoshi: ... S-Shion... She used to be near me all the time... * Player: But shes tainted by Lucien's Wraiths! * Satoshi: No... she can't be... * Player: I'm afraid so... * Now here comes the tough part. You will have to reassemble not only what everyone was doing, but you have to ALSO solve a tricky puzzle. You have to talk to everyone in Satoshi's memory to match up for what he remembered. Note, attempting to defragment Shion's memory piece, it will say "A magical force prevents you from trying to restore Shion's part of Satoshi's memory." and will be listed as ???. The list will follow: *If you manage to get all of them right, you will then see a cutscene of what exactly happened, until everyone got knocked out unconscious. You will then see Satoshi shouting "SATOKO!" then he gets knocked out too, but real hard. You will then appear at a Puzzle-like area. This time, the puzzle is much harder to solve. It's a 32x32 puzzle, and you have to put the pieces together. If it's wrong, you take 20 points of damage.This is considered tough since if you exit or heal, it will scramble. Then, you will have to do 4 more puzzles that grow larger and larger by 4x4. The last one, is a giant puzzle, but you also have to kill a few Shadow Creatures, which have no level, but they have high attack up to 260! You cannot use prayer to evade their attacks, so it's recommended you keep banking via Satoshi. Solve the puzzle, and Satoshi will now say: * Satoshi: I remember now! * Satoshi: We all came from a village called Hinimizawa in Japan. We used to have a weird but normal life but it was until we all got knocked out unconscious by mysterious hooded purple cloaked men that covered up every single parts of their body. I then was near the castle in Daemonheim, but I didn't woke up since! Player, it makes sense now, I remember everything! * Player: ... PHEW! Good! Now, wake up. * Satoshi: ... I can't though... my- * Player: I will help you. * You will then wake up with Satoshi. Wiglaf will be surprised to see you both awake, as you both have been asleep for hours! * Wiglaf: Hey, are you both okay? * Player: We are fine Wiglaf, thanks! * Satoshi: Okay, now what? * Player: We should head back to the Silksong Guild. I have an important mission to do with Steve. * Satoshi: Okay... but how do we get there? * Player: I will teleport you to Port Phasmatys, which you will be able to talk to Ak-Haranu. Tell him, I sent you, and walk directly east of the town, if you see one. He should give you 50 coins to pass through the gates in the forest, just keep following the path, east, do not take the Northern path, and you will be in the village. * Satoshi: Err... I'll try to remember that. * Player: Wiglaf, you have any runes? * Wiglaf: Will teleport tablets there work? * Player: Sure! * Wiglaf gives you a teleport tablet and you hand it to Satoshi and he teleports. * Player: Thank you again Wiglaf. * Wiglaf: No problem buddy! If you need food, ask me! Scaling the Mahjarrat's Castle * Head to Trollheim, then go to the God Wars Dungeon Entrance. North of it, is a Grapple Area, but it already has one up there. Steve must be there. Go up and sure enough, you will see him overlooking the Palace. *Player: Hey Steve! *Steve: ... H-huh? Oh hey there Player! HIC! *Player: Don't tell me your drunk already. *Steve: I just drank a bit... too much... *Player: Nice... But do you remember the mission? *Steve: Of corsh! Inflitrading, speeeed. *Player: No, It's infiltrating, and we are supposed to scale the place! *Steve: Gosh, your so mean Player. I was clearly kidding around! *Player: Oh... But it sounded so real. *Steve: Yes, I am well aware we need to do that, so let's get to it! *Player: Right! *Steve will hand you 10 pieces of Papyrus in exchange to hold 10 of your items. Accept, and you will be handed that and a quill with ink. Go around the Icy Cliffs (You will need Spiked Boots for this), and sketch The Back Entrance. *Steve: Hmm... Since all places have Back entrances, perhaps this could be easy for sneaking in? *Sketch the Tower North of your current position *Player: It looks like a place where Guards would be at, though, there are none here. *Sketch the West Side of the Palace *Steve: Hey, there an Underground entrance! Perhaps we can sneak inside there? *Sketch the East side of the Palace *Player: Hmm... seems like an Armoury is in there... we should take a look. *Sketch the Front Entrance. *Steve: Hmm... very well guarded down there... Perhaps we should use another entrance? *Sketch the 5 remaining parts of the Castle. After that, talk to Steve to discuss Step 2. *Player: Alright, what now? *Steve: According to the sketches, the West side of the Palace apparently leads inside where we should be able to get into Lucien's Office where we can steal his plans. After that, we may need to find a way out, since teleportation will alert the Guards, and it will be a bust. *Player: Good idea, lets do this! *Enter the grate, and you will see a 2 Guards. You will need 100 Attack to successfully take them out, or you will have a chance of 10%. At 120 Attack, you will always take them out. If you get noticed by the Guard, you will be noticed and knocked out and returned back south of the Boulder near the God Wars Dungeon with 300 Damage. Steve will be next to you if this happens. If you manage to take the two guard out, open the door, and you will see a target. With 105 Ranged, you will have a 15% chance of getting it. If you have 120 Ranged, you will shoot straight always. When you hit the target at the same time with Steve, you will then unlock the other door. Enter through the crack and a cutscene will emerge. *Steve: Hear that? That sounds like Shion! *You look through with Steve. *Shion: ...and then the city shall fall to our mighty army of Skeletons, my lord. *Lucien: Excellent, Shion. Perhaps I was wrong about humans, you are quite smart. Send a Legion of Taurens to Siege the city. *Shion: Yes, my lord. It shall be done. *Lucien: Oh, and if you see anyone by the name of Steve or Player, kill them for me. *Shion: I obey. *Shion gives an evil smile when she said that *Steve: Egad! We should stay careful around the base! *Continue on through the hall until you will find a door. The Key seems to be severely bent, so you will have to reforge it. It's quite large, and you will need both hands free to wield it. You will need 105 Smithing to reforge the key. Once you have reforged it, head to the door, and you will see a room full of papers. If you have 106 Summoning, you can summon a Quiet Lynx to take a few Materials with you. Pick up the information and once you have, sneak out of the place. Teleporting will not work. To get out faster, ride your Dreamweaver. Once you have gotten clear of the place, teleport back to Mikyo with Steve, which he will offer you that. Hand over the information to Mion *Mion: This is excellent! We should be able to attack his fortress, if we weaken his defenses! *Mion: And these sketches are great. We should be able to attack. *Player: Well, what now? *Mion: Meet up with me and the rest of the guild in Port Phasmatys so we can arrange properly *Player: Yes Ma'am. Same Time Attack? *Meet up with the Silksong members in Port Phasmatys and talk to Mion *Player: Hey Mion, do you need any supplies? *Mion: Now that you mention it, we do. You see, we need better armour, this old and chewy armour needs to be replaced. *Player: By what? *Mion: Hmm... Stygium! If you can make each of us a pair, we can push forward. OH! And make us a few capes, I will give you this sketch that I was working on while you were scaling the walls. *Mion gives you a sketch of a cape. *Mion: It will tell you what colours it needs and all. Also, make one cape for yourself, if you want. *Head back to Mikyo and buy an extension for your backpack for 1.5m if you do not already have one, as it will be much more easier. The expansion is permanent this time, so it's more of an Reward. Get some Stygium bars, and make 12 pieces of All Stygium, but no helmet and weapon. Then, head to the Seamstress to get some Silk and make 7 Capes (1 extra for yourself) and use your dyes on it to make logoed capes and the colours of Silksong. Once you have done this, return to Mion. *(If you made an extra cape) Mion: That was fast! And it seems you made a cape for yourself anyways! Huzzah! *(If you didn't made an extra cape) Mion: That was fast! Hey... you didn't made yourself one... Ah well! It doesn't matter! *Player: So now what? *Mion: We should advance on. There is a secret passage West of Slayer Tower we can use. *Satoko: I wonder why the vampyres never decided to go that way... *Mion: I've seen some try to cross past the Eastern Lands to reach the Gielinor side of the world. *Satoko: Bleh, stupid vampyres. *Mion: Aren't you one? *Satoko: Maybe so... *Player: Eh? Then how- *Mion: Shhh. Let's get going before things get worse. *Well, you now know that Satoko is a vampyre after all! But don't worry about trying to kill her, shes with us! Anyways, proceed on west of Slayer Tower where you will see a lazy Borvimastyx. With 105 Hunting, you can prod it out of the way, but you will have a small chance of doing so. 120 Hunting, you will always prod it away. After that, Steve will kill it with his bow. *Keiichi: Steve! Why did you do that? *Steve: Because, I'm hungry, and want some of it's meat. *Keiichi: ...That's what they ALWAYS say. *You will then proceed into the Wilderness, but the rest of the Guild will defend you and each other against Revenants, some will kill them in one hit depending on their level. After traveling near Lucien's Castle, quickly hide behind the cave entrance, and you will see Shion and Lucien assembling their armies. *Lucien: Those fools in Falador think that they will win this time... HA. I highly doubt it. *Shion: Yes my lord... they shall never defeat us. *Lucien: They chose a wrong decision to face against ME, the Lord of the Mahjarrat! *You will then see their army move southward. *Mion: Falador? Why Falador? *Player: I think- Oh man... Akrisae! Silif! Idris! They are all in grave danger! *Barylstyx: You mean those fellows that tried to defeat Lucien with the heroes? *Player: Yes! Rika, come with me, I may need your help. *Rika: E-eh? What can I do? *Player: You have that power of Influence, now lets go! *Steve: Well, if your in such a hurry to get to Falador, I suggest taking these tabs. *Steve hands you 2 Teleport Tabs. One for you, and one for Rika. *Steve: Now hurry hurry! We will be here inside of this cave preparing! *Player: Got it! *You and Rika both automatically teleport to Falador. Rika will be following you to the White Knight's Castle. Once there, talk to Idris. *Idris: By Armadal! It's you! *Player: Yes, we have no time to talk right now, Lucien's army is advancing on us! *Idris: But how can I trust you and that blue haired girl. *You will now talk as Rika, choose one of the 5 options. *1. What if I try to kill something for you? *2. Well, I am mastered at making potions, perhaps that can help? *3. But, if you don't help us, then our world would be in even more danger! *4. Don't blame me, I didn't do anything *5. ....Mii~? *Rika: But if you don't help us, then our world would be in even more danger! Nano Desu! *Idris: Oh? And how? *1. Lucien's army is tougher than you think! Don't you remember the last time? *2. Your army is weak! There is no way we can win! *3. I seriously think we should surrender instead... *4. Uhh.... Well... you see... *5. ... Auuu... *Rika: Lucien's army is tougher than you think! Don't you remember the last time! *Idris: Well... you do make a point... *Rika: Mii, but don't you get it? Without our help, I think Falador will become a Ruined city with white bricks all over the place nano desu. *Idris: Well, you are cute... and you do actually state a fanfare point... Okay, we can help you, but who is this army you are recruiting? And what are we going to use to defeat Lucien? *Rika: Leave that, to me. Ni-pah~ *Rika will assemble the White Knights to obey you and the player. The White Knights will remain outside of the city for this part If you try to enter Falador, you will see no Players, but you can still access the stores. So basically, you will have Falador all to yourself for the time being, but you can see other people doing the quest. Head back to the cave up north in the Wilderness and talk to Mion. *Mion: How did it go? *Player: They fell for the biscuit, Rika got them all under her command! But I wonder, how did you do that Rika. *Rika: Every rose, has it's thorn, Player. *Player: Uhh... I don't know if that made sense, but, I see where your coming from. *Rika: Mii~ We should get prepared ourselves. *Keiichi: Right... Uhh. THERE. I have upgraded my sword a bit, so now it will much sharper and easier to carry. *Mion: That's nice, now do it for our weapons too. *Keiichi: *sigh* Always wanting to do it YOUR way, huh Mion? *Mion: Yup! That's why I like torturing you to death! *Keiichi: *exhausted face* ... A Beautiful Silksong, at last falls. *This is it, the final part of the entire quest series. The last and final battle against the Mahjarrat Lucien! First, get a lot of food, potions and GOOD armour for this part, as you will be facing against several HIGH level monsters and praying against high level monsters. Head outside near the cave and go north (There is a bank chest down there for your items). A cutscene will emerge. *Lucien: It is time Shion... *Shion: Right, my liege... *Shion: Suiretadt Aknaz suir ekn aht aki! *Several undead creatures appear behind the two. *Lucien: Perfect... *White Knight: *From the distance* CHARGE! *Several White Knights, Temple Knights and a few Void Knights charge at the army. *The cutcene will end, and a Necromancer will notice you, and will try to take you down. Hes level 210, and hits powerful 300s, but his magic is quite inaccurate. He will summon several undead skeletons ranging from level 210-260. Some are Melee, but most are Ranged. He can also call upon his "Skull Wave", which will cause a tide of very hard skulls to attack you and bury you causing 450 damage, if you do not move quickly. Once he is defeated, go on north. *Player: Shion! *Shion: ... So, your Player? At last, we meet. But, I have no time to fight you now. *Player: Shion, snap out of it! Lucien is only- *Shion: LIES! Your insolence shall be the death of you! *Player: ... Shion wouldn't say that... no, you are not Shion at all! Lucien had already killed millions of innocent lives, and I think it's your turn to feel the pain. *Shion: *crazy face* Master Lucien shall be appeased that you are going to join his Wraith Legion! *Shion will start attacking you. Her first attack is a shockwave which will be a loud BOOM sound, which will push you back to the mountains, always dealing 200 damage. She will then start using an extremely powerful version of Fire Surge, called Fire Tsunami, which will cause 560 points of damage. If you pray, it will only reduce to 150 points of damage. Shes level 687, but more tougher than Nomad. She has six attacks: Attack 1 *Shion will shout "DIE, MORTAL!" and will stomp her foot, causing a shockwave to be made. *Can be evaded (Pressing Jump when she does the shockwave) *No damage, but stunned for 10 seconds. Attack 2 *Shion will say "Getting dizzy Player?" and will hold her hand out before saying that. *Can be evaded, by running after the first time she grabs you. *Deals 50 damage every 10 seconds, and drains one of your combat stats (except Prayer and Summoning), and will add to hers. Attack 3 *Shion will shout "You're little puny friends are no match for my supremacy" and will spin in a tornado. *Not directed towards you. *Will drain 10 of your Summoning Points, and will banish your familiar, dropping it's stuff. Attack 4 *Shion will shout "No. (God) cannot play with us!". *Cannot be evaded. *Will drain your Prayer by 5 Points and deactivate your prayer for 2 minutes. Attack 5. *This is Shion's most powerful attack. She will shout "This power came from the Stone of Jas itself!" and will say after that "RIFT BURST!". *Cannot be evaded. *May have a possibility of hitting 1190, which means, if you do not have 10 LP left over, you will die. Your Combat Stats will also be drained to 5. The Final Destination *After Shion falls, you will receive the final dialogue of her. *Shion: F-free... at last... *Player: Shion, are you okay? *Shion: You... you have done enough Player... See you... in the next world... *Player: Shion! SHION! *Shion will be dealt 10 damage, and fall, dead, dropping a pack, and Shion's Bones. You pick up her bones and bury them, and you keep the pack. *Player: ... Lucien... First Duradal... then Sloane... Then Hazelmere... Now Shion... You.... will... pay... *When you approach Lucien, he will start throwing his Shadow Energy cores. He will first kill off Akrisae and Silif. *Player: Akrisae, Silif, no! *Then, he kills Keiichi off with the core. *Player: KEIICHI-SASTOR!!! *Lucien will attempt to do a Core strike at Mion, but then Bayrlstyx stands in front of Mion. Both of them become obliterated. *Player: MION!!!!!!! *Lucien: Ahh.... at last... the end of for their pathetic- *Player: You... BASTARD! *Lucien: Oh? It's Player! *(If you assisted him in Temple of Ivok) *Lucien: I thank you once again for giving me this staff... Now I am more powerful than ever before! Aren't you happy what you see? *(If you did not assisted him) *Lucien: Your foolish attempt in trying to block me to getting the staff, has been backfired. Ahh, how foolish humans can really be. *Player: You... killed the two best friends... I had in my life... You... shall... PAY! *You will then automatically charge at Lucien and he will fall back 5 squares. You will now face against him. He is level 2000, and is immune to all damage. You have 1 minute and 30 seconds to survive. He will constantly throw Shadow Energy cores at you, and you will automatically dodge them if they reach you. But, he will sometimes, do a Shadow Beam that can deal 100 damage constantly for 5 seconds. For this matter, eat one of your food so you won't die. He will sometimes hit you with his staff, but his melee is laughably weak. He can only hit up to 70 damage with Melee, but with magic, he hits up to 760. After the time is up, you will be thrown back. *Lucien: Please Player, I have no time to play with you right now. I am far too busy. *Player: GRR, GET BACK HE- *You feel an arm on you. *Satoko: Don't worry about him. *Player: But Satoko- *Satoko: SHHH! *Lucien will then teleport with his legion. The screen blacks out, and you will appear inside of the Silksong Guild. After the Massacre *Player: ... What have I done... *Rika: Mii~ It's not your fault Player. *Player: Lucien... That bastard... *Satoko: Yeah. Without Mion and Keiichi, who else is gonna lead this place? *Steve: Why not Rika? She seems fit for the job. *Satoshi: Well, Mion did said Rika would be leader, and Satoko would be Co-leader if anything happened to the two. *Ak-Haranu walks in. *Ak-Haranu: I greet you everyone, and Player! Where is Mion and Keiichi? *Player: Dead... *Ak-Haranu: No... They can't be! *Player: Yes... unfortunately... *Ak-Haranu: *sigh* They were great folk. *Rika: Well, the only thing I have are these mysterious lamps, and their armour and weapons. *Satoko: Non omnes fabulae felicem exitum. *As Satoko said. Congratulations, you have completed the entire Silksong Quest Series! Huzzaaaah! Now go wear that Quest Cape in pride! Music Unlocked *Club Members, Assemble! - Beginning the Quest. *Remembrance - Inside Satoshi's Mind. *Familiarism - Mid point of Satoshi's Mind. *Scratching the Surface - Outside of Lucien's Castle. *Twist of Evil - Inside the Dungeon. *Lucien's Sinister Plans - When Eavesdropping on Lucien. *Dark Plans - When in his office. *Detected! - Leaving Lucien's Castle detected. *The Evil Is Here - Fighting the Necromancer. *Shion's Juggernaut - When fighting Shion. *End of Silksong - When Lucien kills Keiichi and Mion. Rewards * Three mysterious lamps with for a skill of your choice above level 80. * Keiichi's sword. * Mion's ring. * Rika will now sell the Quest and Grandmaster Cape to you replacing Mion. * Access to Cavern of Lucien. * Access to Lucien's Palace. * Grove north of Mikyo is now unlocked. * Stygium armour set and Silksong Cape. Trivia *On the first day of release, the spoilers said: "The details have been stolen by the Wraiths of Lucien. They should give it back tomorrow." *Strangely, this is one of the few quests that doesn't record in the Adventure Log. This has yet to be fixed. *On the first day of release, people who have completed the quest, had noticed that they cannot get the cape from Mion due to her being deceased. This has been fixed. Rika now sells it. *Statues of Mion, Keiichi, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Bayrlstyx and Steve are around Falador's Eastern Center. A huge Statue of them can be found north of the Musician. There is also a fountain, dedicated to Steve on top in Ardougne. *The bodies of Mion, Keiichi, Bayrlstyx and Shion can be found southeast of Falador in a newly-added cemetery. Each has their respective statue on it. You cannot dig in there, as the Gravekeeper will say: "Oi! No disturbing the honoured!" *''Non omnes fabulae felicem exitum'' is Latin for "Not all stories have a happy ending.", which makes sense. Category:Rework